the uzumaki brothers
by mysterious uzumaki 12
Summary: Naruto is 20 years old and Sasuke is Naruto's brother and Sasuke gets married to Sakura and a mysterious old enemy shows himself. Naruto becomes the Hokage, will he be able to protect the hidden leaf village? or will he fall and the village crumble to the ground? some chapters may contain lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys im new here this is my first fanfic so don't get mad. if you have it any suggestions for the story ill use them **

**i do not own naruto i just use him for my own purposes**

**In this universe Saskue is Naruto's brother **

* * *

Naruto is 20 years old and lives in the village of konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Everyone in the village especially, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake and Iruka Umino are close to naruto like family.

Naruto gets a letter from his brother Sasuke via messenger bird inviting him and his wife Hinata to his wedding next week. Sasuke and Sakura had been dating for 2 years now and sasuke finally asked her to marry him and she said, "_**oh god yes"**_. The day of the wedding has come and everyone in the village is there. Everything is going perfect until Tobi aka Obito crashes the wedding and attacks Naruto, Naruto then uses the planetary rasengan to teleport them safely away from the village. Naruto uses the tailed beast bomb and defeats Obito, after he returns to the village, they appoint him as the 6th hokage. Sasuke and Sakura get married and they celebrate with a little sparing match and sake (Japanese alcohol).

Meanwhile at Obito's hideout a sinister plan is in fruition, Obito and Kabuto are powering up the white zetsu and the newly revived Madara Uchiha. Back in the village hidden in the leaves, the village hokage ceremony has begun. Sasuke walks up to naruto and says, "congratulations bro i knew you'd make it we all did". "thanks Sasuke it means a lot" Naruto said shaking Sasuke's hand. Naruto then walked into the hokages mansion and sat down with Tsunade and the village elders and got down to business.

The next day the whole village was gathered at the hokage mansion to see their new hokage. Once everyone was there naruto walked to the edge of the mansion's roof and threw his hat to the wind. He said at the top of his lungs, "i promise that i will protect this village with all my strength even if it kills me **i will protect this village"**. Then the village cheered. Hinata then walks up to Naruto and kisses him on the cheek and whispered "i believe in you". After about an hour had passed the ceremony had concluded, everyone had gone home Sasuke and Sakura had stayed behind to walk back home with Naruto and Hinata since they lived in the same direction.

While they were walking home Naruto said, "I can't believe it i'm actually the hokage my dream finally came true". "Well to tell the truth i never thought you'd make it" Sakura said. "But you proved me wrong as always, but i'm happy for you". Just as they got to Sasuke's house a team of anbu black ops showed up to escort Naruto and Hinata back home. They were the team directly assigned to the hokage himself. Naruto then remembered something that Tsunade said.

flashback

* * *

"Now that your'e the hokage you will have a team of anbu black ops assigned directly to you. They will be at your'e aid for any emergency situations. As well as they will accompany you to any five kage summit meetings. Now about the kage meetings there is one coming up in the land of iron in 3 months so you'll have to leave a week before it's scheduled to take place because it takes about a week to get there is that clear". Naruto nodded and said yes. "Also the meeting are formal so you can't just speak your mind all the time the, majority of the kage make the ruling".

end flashback

Once Hinata and Naruto were at their house, Naruto dispatched them and went inside. Hinata then started to cook up dinner. Naruto went up to take a shower. While he was in the shower there was a knock on the door it was Rock Lee. Hinata let him in, and asked, "Hey is Naruto home". "Hinata said he's in the shower he should be out in a couple of minutes why don't you have a seat". He sits down Hinata asked "Can i get you some tea". Lee says "sure i could go for some tea. Oh hey don't tell Naruto this but were planing a celebration for becoming hokage at noon tomorrow all ten of us".

"Do you think you could you bring him the training field". Hinata thought that that was sweet that the rest of the rookie 12 wanted to celebrate this then she said, "sure". Just then they heard Naruto walking down the stairs "Hey Hinata who's at the door, oh just a friend honey" she said with a smile on her face. He walks into the room with a surprise "oh hey bushy brow". "Hello Naruto how are you doing" Lee asked, good Naruto said. "That's good so what are you two up to tonight" Lee said then with a smirk elbowing Naruto and said. "You guys celebrating tonight Lee winks". Hinata picks up on what lee is insisting at then slugs him on the arm. ouch that hurt what was that for. lee asked. what do you think you perv. What we do in our home is none of your business. Hinata scowled ok, ok I was just joking calm down. Lee said scared. The three started to talk about when they were all genin. And all the battles they had fought. An hour had passed and Lee said, should probably get going see you guys later, oh and one more thing before i leave. Hinata you look very beautiful tonight. Lee said with a smile. Why thank you Lee. Well see you later bye. It was getting late so Naruto and Hinata were getting ready for bed. So they got out of their clothes and changed then went to bed.

* * *

hey guys hope you liked it remember to comment and review. any suggestions about how to make this fanfiction better would help.


	2. time to relax

**I do not own Naruto I just use him for my own purposes **

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of the Uzumaki brothers. Again I would like to have suggestions on ideas you guys might have to help me write this fan fiction. This chapter contains a lemon if you don't like don't read it. Hey sorry for the long update guys it takes me and my friend a while to come up with ideas for the fan-fiction. I'd like to thank my friend hunter 2013 with helping me create this fan-fiction.**

* * *

**TIME TO RELAX **

Naruto wakes up and rolls over to his wife Hinata kisses her on the lips and wakes her up. Naruto then releases the kiss and Hinata whines and says, " now that's a wake up call". It could have lasted longer though". "That's not the only surprise this morning" Naruto says. "That sounds nice" Hinata says, "but let's take a shower first". Naruto smiles, and says "sure" so they walk into the bathroom and undress.

**lemon warning **

Naruto thought of all the times he has seen Hinata naked, this time takes the cake she has black silky long hair, a slender waist Double D sized breasts, and a tight little ass that when she waves it around it could knock someone out. Naruto almost got a nose bleed just by looking at her goddess-like figure. "Shall we get in honey" Hinata asked. Naruto smirks and says sure. As they get in the shower, as Hinata watched Naruto get in the shower she realizes just how much she loves looking at Naruto naked. His big strong arms that could punch through a rock, and his rock hard 12 pack abs.

She thought that his figure was just god-like. Then she looks down to see that he has a 10 inch limp dick. As they get in the shower Hinata grabs the takes the soap and starts washing Hinata's back, Naruto drops the soap and Hinata squats down and picks up the soap with her ass cheeks. Naruto takes it from her booty. Hinata takes the soap from Naruto and lathered her hands up and started stroking Naruto's dick. Naruto moans under his breath "Oooooooooohhhhhhh yesssss" "do you like that baby" Hinata asked mockingly. "You bet" Naruto says as he looks down at his wife stroking his rock hard cock.

"Rinse me off and lets get you ready" Naruto said. "OK lets get to it". Hinata said as she lied down in the tub. Naruto leans down and starts licking Hinata's pussy. Hinata arches her back in pleasure. "Ooooohhhhh yessss lick my pussy. **Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhhhh! KAMI** **yessssssssssss!**". She then cums all over his face. Naruto licks Hinata's cum off his face and helps Hinata up, and asks her "you ready for this? it's gonna hurt".

Hinata nods and says "y...yes". Naruto pushes Hinata up against the shower wall. Naruto lines his dick up with Hinata's pussy, and pushes it inside Naruto could feel Hinata`s hymen. Hinata cringed at the new found pain she was experiencing. "Naruto-Kun wait it hurts". Hinata whines. "OK Hinata-Chan I'll stay still for a minute". A couple minutes later Naruto starts to move. Earning Naruto a moan from Hinata, Naruto kept going. Her moans turning into screams of pleasure begging Naruto for more. He smirks as he hears his wife overflown with pleasure. Hinata pants as she asks for more.

"Naruto-Kun harder fuck me harder" "OK" Naruto pulls back out so that just the tip of his dick is inside Hinata's pussy, then rams her into the shower wall. Naruto thinking it's time for a change he says "get on your hands and knees were going 'doggy-style'". Hinata obeys and gets on her hands and knees. Naruto lines his cock up with Hinata's pussy and pushes it in as hard as he can plows her doggy-style. Hinata is in utter bliss right now all she can say is "Ohhhhhhhhhh god yes harder, harder **god yeeeessssss. **Naruto is just about at his limit here and says to Hinata I'm about to cum Hinata where do you want it"? Hinata says in complete ecstasy " cum inside me I want to be the mother of your children". "OK I'm gonna **cum**" with one last thrust Naruto releases a giant load of his seed into Hinata.

**End of lemon**

Naruto and Hinata get rinsed off and get out of the shower. The two of them go into their room and get dressed. Hinata grabs a double D blue bra that tightly hugs her breast, she also picks up a pair of blue frilly panties. Naruto on the other hand grabbed a pair of boxers, and his usual black t-shirt that fit very tight on his figure that every curve line and muscle on his body. After they got dressed they heard a knock at the door. It was Kakashi and Kurenai. "Good morning Hokage-Sama, may we come in.?" Kakashi asked with a smirk under his mask as he never thought he would get to say that to his pupil. "Sure why not, your always welcome in our house Sensei, would you like some tea?" Naruto asked his Sensei. "No thanks Naruto, we were thinking we'd take you two out to breakfast to celebrate your promotion from Jonin to Hokage." Kakashi asked calmly. "Sure why not Kakashi-Sensei, we haven't gone out to eat together for a long time". "Lets go then shall we?" Naruto asked. Then they head out.

About 10 minutes later they were at Iciraku ramen.

"Hey old man" Naruto said cheerfully to the ramen shop owner, Teuchi. "Four Miso ramen please old man." "Coming right up lord Hokage." Teuchi says with a smirk on his face. "What's it like being the Hokage considering it's always been your dream Naruto did you celebrate?." Ayame asks the young lord. Teuchi interrupts them and gives the four their ramen and says to his daughter "lady Tsunade has till the end of the week to get the Hokage's mansion set up for Naruto. Second of all he was only named Hokage yesterday, and you know what they do in their home is none of our business ." "It's fine old man she was onCly asking a question. But yes we did celebrate." Naruto smirks while Hinata blushes a crimson red. Kakashi and Kurenai just laugh while the four of them eat their breakfast. Then they all started laughing reminiscing about all their past adventures together. After they finished eating Kakashi paid for the tab and they all went home.

After they ate their ramen they said their goodbyes and went home. By the time Naruto and Hinata got home it was 11:35. "Hey Naruto why don't we take a walk down to the training field there's something I want to show you." Hinata asked. "Sure why not I haven't been down there in a while. Naruto said casually. Then they started to walk down to the training grounds. When they got to the gate of the training grounds it was noon. "So where's that surprise you were talking about Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked. Just then everyone from the rookie 12 jumped out of no where and tackled him. Naruto says with a surprised face. "OK guys, you got me. So... Could you get off of me now"?

* * *

Hey guys hope you liked it remember to comment and review. Any suggestions about how to make this fan-fiction better would help.


End file.
